


Do It Our (Sam's) Way

by zahrawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling Castiel, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage, Secret Marriage, Supportive Sam, ancient marriage rituals, pre-bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrawrites/pseuds/zahrawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from Tumblr:<br/>Sam notices the ring & won’t stop bringing it up, ‘you know it’s legal in nine states now, it’d be easy, like the next time we’re in Maine-’. Dean blusters about how it doesn’t make any sense to get married when they live out a fucking car, it’s not like they need to file for taxes together and if Dean’s ever in hospital – he’d like to see someone try to keep Cas from visiting. Cas brings up the fact that he doesn’t exist as far as the US Government is concerned and that makes it hard to apply for a marriage license and that’s that.<br/>Later, Cas mentions offhand that centuries ago, a marriage was binding if each person said to the other “I marry you.”<br/>Dean laughs it off, but that night, he whispers into Cas’ shoulder, “I marry you, Castiel.”, and Cas whispers into Dean’s hair, “I marry you, Dean Winchester.”, and they go to sleep and never tell a soul. </p><p>Last time I checked, same-sex marriage is now legal in thirty-seven states (my apologies if that's wrong, please let me know if it is) but I stuck to the information in the AU idea for consistency.<br/>(Edit: Same-sex marriage is now legal in all states.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Our (Sam's) Way

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Enjoy x

"That’s…" He hears Sam start.

Dean’s been waiting for his brother to say something about the new piece of jewellery sitting comfortably around the ring finger of his left hand.

"What?" He asks, unwrapping a protein bar, because it’s better to get all the squealing out in one go.

Sam nods towards it. "That’s… _new_."

"Yup." Dean confirms, popping the P.

He can tell Sam has questions.

"When uh- when did you-"

"We didn’t."  

Sam’s brows knit together.

"It’s not _official_. We’re not officially… _married_ , it’s just…" he gestures with a hand, trying to find the right words. "…a thing."

"A… thing?" Sam repeats, unconvinced. "So, it’s not official?"

Dean shakes his head. "That’s what I said." He drops into the chair opposite his brother and kicks his feet up to rest on the table while he chews.  

"Huh." Sam says, and taps away quickly at his laptop.

Dean can practically see the cogs whirring in his head.

"You know it’s legal in nine states, right?" Sam informs him, eyes still on the screen.

He knows what Sam’s referring to.

Of course Dean knows.

Castiel may be a multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent, but that wavelength is still inhabiting a body that most assumed to be male.

They’ll only be able to get married where same-sex marriage is legalised.

"Mhm." Dean replies nonchalantly and keeps his gaze focused on the dark stain on the motel room carpet.

"I’m serious, Dean."

Dean’s just about to snark at his brother, when there’s a shift in the air and Cas appears. He sways dangerously, a palm going to clutch his forehead, before Dean rushes to his side – protein bar forgotten on the table – to help him lower onto the bed. Dean sits down beside him. He places a steady hand on Cas’ arm, cards his other hand through Cas’ hair and asks him quietly if he’s okay. The falling angel nods, brushes Dean off and stands to walk into the little kitchenette. Dean watches him steady himself against the counter before he looks up, gaze flicking between the brothers.  

Dean watches after him worriedly. He glances at Sam when his brother clears his throat pointedly. Dean can tell he’s not going to let this go.  Sam straightens in his chair and leans forward which means Dean can tell his brother’s ready to make a very valid, well-reasoned argument.

Castiel’s brows pinch together. "You’re referring to the ring?" he interjects from his spot against the counter which means he hasn't been stripped of his psychic abilities... _yet._  

Sam nods. "Yeah. I was tellin’ Dean how it’s legal now… well, mostly anyway, and how you guys should do it. It’d be so _easy_. Like the next time we’re in Maine you two could-" 

"It just doesn’t make sense, Sam." Dean sighs, running a hand down his face.

Sam looks genuinely confused. "Why not?"

Dean’s laugh is loud and bitter when he stands to face his brother. It echoes painfully off the peeling motel walls. Castiel looks away. "Because we practically live out of a fucking car." He gestures towards the window to the Impala outside.

He steps closer. "And it’s not like we need to file for taxes together." He points out, gesturing between Cas and himself.

"Dean." Castiel says warningly, coming to step out from around the counter because there’s such _utter_ frustration in Dean’s voice and he’s getting a little loud.

"What?" Dean says rounding on him. "It’s true."

Castiel just looks at him.

"And if I go to hospital-"

"Dean-" Sam interjects.

" _If_ I go to hospital-" he carries on, not glancing back at his brother. "-God himself couldn’t stop you from coming to see me, could He?"

A little smirk plays at Castiel’s lips.

"I don’t think _He_ would approve of your hubris." Castiel remarks, flicking his gaze heavenwards for a moment.

"But you get what I mean, right?"

Castiel nods. "Of course." He comes to stand beside Dean facing Sam.

"As much as I appreciate your advice Sam, your brother has a point."

Sam looks completely betrayed and sits back in his chair with a huff.

"The United States Government does not recognise my existence at all and that fact alone makes it impossible to apply for a marriage license. Not to mention the innumerable amount of questions they would have about my past, who I was, where I’ve been..." He explains, trailing off because Sam is bitchfacing at both of them.

Dean looks at his brother all smug like that’s that. Then, he claps his hands together and suggests that they have burgers and shakes for dinner.

 

-X-x-X-

 

When Sam’s retired to his own motel room next door because _you think I can’t hear you under the covers but I totally can Dean_ , the elder WInchester comes out of the bathroom to find Cas sat in Sam’s seat with a pensive look on his face.

Sam's laptop is open in front of him - he must've forgotten it - but Cas' not really looking at it. His gaze is glazed over in deep thought.

"What’s up with you?" Dean asks and Cas glances towards him.

"You know, centuries ago, a marriage was binding if each person simply said _I marry you_ , to the other."

Dean’s heart jumps involuntarily in his chest at how nonchalantly the Falling angel offers the information. He knows what Cas is trying to say.

He clears his throat. "Th-that’s great. I didn’t know that."                           

Castiel stands and starts stripping, ready for bed. He doesn’t push Dean about it any further.

Now, it’s almost 1am and Dean’s on his back with Castiel curved into his side, and he can’t stop thinking about what Sam said.

_It’d be so easy._

Dean swallows. Cas’ breathing (because Falling also consists of having to use oxygen now _and_ sleeping) had evened out an hour ago.

Maybe they should get married.

They could sneak out now and be back before Sam even rolls out of bed at the ass crack of dawn for his run. He turns his head slowly to admire the falling angel.

Falling, Dean realises.  

 _Falling_.

He doesn’t completely understand what that means, but he knows it’s hard and painful and Cas tries not to ask for stuff, tries to deal on his own and while his effort is commendable – it’s fucking stupid.

Dean turns on his side slowly so as not to disturb Castiel – the poor guy doesn’t get enough sleep anyway – until he’s chest-to-chest with him.

"Why are you still awake Dean?" Cas asks in a sleep-roughed murmur. 

Dean grimaces. "Sorry."

"That doesn’t answer my question."

"'ts nothin'."

Castiel opens his eyes to look at him. They always catch Dean off-guard, so bright and blue even though right now they're hooded with fatigue.

"Just thinkin’ about what you said." Dean relents quietly. 

Castiel just hums and then he’s just quiet for a while. There’s hardly any noise from outside, just the occasional vehicle driving past and the dull buzz from the flickering neon sign. Inside the room, it’s just the lazy, squeaky turn of their ceiling fan and the hum of their mini-fridge and the _drip drip drip_ of the not-quite-tightened-enough faucet in the bathroom.

"I didn’t know about that marriage thing." Dean whispers into the quiet of their room, referring to their earlier conversation. He takes in Cas’ face, all the tousled hair and the chapped lips and the hooded eyes and he decides that this is it.

 _This is it_. 

His heart speeds up at the thought as he reaches up slowly to push that stray curl around the shell of Cas’ ear with incredible gentleness, watching as the tired slits of ocean blue open wider at the gesture. Then, he shuffles forward as much as he can to be able to lean in to comfortably press his lips to Cas’. Try as he might, he can’t hide his smile or his blush when he pulls back to murmur the next few words.

" _I marry you, Castiel._ "

Cas’ smile is immediate and bright enough to light up the entire room. His gaze trails from Dean’s eyes down to his mouth and then back up to his eyes again before he replies just as softly as Dean did.

" _And I marry you, Dean Winchester._ "

 

-X-x-X-

 

The morning after, Sam still rattles on about how they could do it and _stop being so stubborn, I think it’d be great for you guys_ , but quietens half way through the day when he catches the shy smiles thrown either way between the two whenever he brings up the subject.

He’s not stupid.

He knows _something_ happened between yesterday afternoon and this morning.

The way they’re so careful around each other, the way their fingers occasionally thread together when they're standing close to each other like they are now, hips pressed together at the Impala while they wait for him.

Granted, it’s nothing they haven’t done before, but now it just seems… _different_.

He’s happy for them. He really is.

He makes sure to close the tab he “accidentally” left open on ancient marriage rituals on the laptop he “forgot” in their room before opening the motel door to disturb their peace like any supportive sibling should.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, my Tumblr is [here](http://prettyboydean.tumblr.com)  
> Drop me a message, tell me what you thought - I'd really appreciate it :)


End file.
